


Hoops and Jerky

by hamelott



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, and he's gosh darn adorable, ezekiel makes a good pet owner, you dang right i named that baby nessie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: Prompt: You can write something about Ezekiel playing with baby Nessie ?i will gladly write about finn the loch ness monster until the day i die





	

“Alright, Finn, this is called a hula-hoop.”

Ezekiel was leant over the giant tank that the little loch-ness monster resided in. He stared up at Ezekiel, obviously more than a little disinterested in the neon pink hoop that Ezekiel held over his head.

“You gotta jump through it,” Ezekiel told the creature. Finn looked at him for a long time before he huffed and ducked back under water, splashing Ezekiel on his way down. Ezekiel sat back, sighing and wiping his face. He muttered to himself, “What’s the point of having a loch-ness monster if all they’re gonna do is splash you and then demand food?”

He shook his head and reached behind him, pulling a bag towards him. As he rustled through it, Finn’s head slowly emerged from the water, watching Ezekiel attentively. He’d grown a lot in the past month, almost longer than Ezekiel was tall. He had had no clue that a loch-ness monster could grow that quickly, but he shouldn’t have been surprised considering the size that Nessie herself had reached. He was just like a Great Dane puppy except with more fins – hence the name.

Ezekiel glanced up and found Finn with his head propped on top of the metal platform that Ezekiel was sat on. When he noticed Ezekiel looking at him, Finn huffed happily, dark eyes dancing. Ezekiel smirked at him. “You know what I got, don’t you?”

Finn blew out hard from his nose, spraying Ezekiel with water. He stared at Finn, unimpressed, as he continued to root through the bag. Finn chuffed loudly at him, his little version of a laugh.

Ezekiel rolled his eyes and looked down into the bag. He finally found what he was looking for and pulled it out. When Finn saw the plastic baggie of jerky in Ezekiel’s hands, he began to wriggle happily, long neck reaching out towards Ezekiel.

Ezekiel laughed and gently pushed Finn’s head away. “Yeah, you goof. Jake made this special just for you. Well, I guess the Chupacabra made it for you but same difference, right?” Ezekiel stood back up, grabbing the hula-hoop as he did. He raised his eyebrows at Finn and held the hoop over the water. “Alright, I know you can do this, man. Just get down deep, swim strong, and jump. It’ll be so cool! Plus, I’ll give you all the jerky that you want. Sound good?”

Before he’d even finished talking, Finn had dove under the water. Ezekiel watched him dart down and then turn sharply. He raced towards the surface, and Ezekiel gripped the hula-hoop in anticipation.

Finn breached the surface!

And then landed right on Ezekiel, forcing him to drop the hoop into the water.

Ezekiel grunted as his back hit the metal platform, the breath knocked out of him. He gasped out laughs as Finn snapped up the baggie of jerky, spilled a few pieces out, grabbed those instead, and then slid back into the water. When Ezekiel was able to sit back up, he found Finn happily munching on some jerky, neck sticking through the pink ring proudly.

Ezekiel shook his head, still grinning. “You’re a ridiculous creature.”

Finn only huffed at him, spraying him with water again.

Ezekiel looked down at his soaked clothes, figured he had nothing else to lose, and jumped into water, playfully tugging Finn down with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this cute little fic!


End file.
